Sorry
by jacnaylor1998
Summary: A little oneshot I found. It's Jac and Jonny pregnancy stuff, slightly fluffy.


**This is just a random oneshot I found that I think I done a couple of weeks ago. Enjoy :)**

Elliot walked into the office to find Jac curled up in a ball on the sofa in the dark. He assumed she was sleeping so he left the light off and quietly made his way to his desk to get on with some paper work.

Half an hour later, Jonny burst into the office. He slammed the door open, making Jac jump. The sudden movement made her stomach churn even more and she placed her hand over her mouth.

"Oh god sorry! I didn't know you were asleep!" Jonny apologised to Jac before turning to Elliot. "Professor Hope, Mr Walsh has- woah!" Jonny shouted as he was pushed out of the way of the door by Jac who had now grabbed her stomach. He saw her head towards the ladies toilets and was about to go after her when he realised he still had to talk to professor Hope about the patient.

"Sorry um"

"Its alright, go after her Jonny." Elliot smiled as Jonny ran after her, not giving a second thought about bursting into the female toilets.

Jonny found Mo waiting outside a locked cubicle. "She's in there." Mo pointed before leaving the two alone in the toilets. Jac finished vomiting and flushed the toilet. Suddenly, Jonny heard a loud bang and saw a slither of red hair on the floor coming out from under the cubicle door.

"Jac? Oh my god!" Jonny shouted. Mo had obviously heard the bang and came running back in. "Quick have you got a coin?"

Mo fumbled as she emptied her pockets. Finally she found a coin and Jonny stuck it into the lock and twisted it several times until he managed to open the door. He slipped through the small gap; he hadn't opened the door much because he didn't want to hit her with it. "Mo get a trolley!" Jonny shouted as he tried to stop the blood coming from the slit in her head with toilet roll.

Seconds later, Mo appeared with Elliot. "What happened?" Elliot asked as he helped Jonny and Mo get the unconscious Jac onto the bed. "I dunno. She-" Jonny ran his hand through his hair trying not to panic. "She was being sick and then I just heard a bang and-"

"Jonny calm down. She's probably just fainted. Look at her head, if she was any other patient you would be telling yourself to calm down because its superficial. Wouldn't you?"

"Yes but she's not just anywhere patient is she, she's pregnant Mo, when I opened the door she was facing the floor, what if she landed on her stomach first? And if she's only fainted, why hasnt she woke up yet?" Jonny shouted as the three rushed Jac's bed into a bay.

"Well if she whacked her head, she's going to be out for a bit longer isn't she?" Mo explained as she hooked Jac up to a monitor to reassure him that she was okay.

"Right, nurse Maconie, can you go and ring Jac's obstetrician and tell them to come down?" Elliot asked. Jonny nodded and looked at Jac one last time before he left the bay and headed towards the nurses station.

Elliot and Mo both looked at Jac, they were almost certain that she had only fainted and were more concerned about Jonny freaking out. When he saw her, all of his medical training went out of the window.

A few minutes later, Jonny returned and he noticed that Jac's eyelids fluttered. "Jac?" He questioned as he ran up to the side of her bed and grabbed one of her hands with both of his. "Can you hear me?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Jac whispered as her eyes began to focus more. She cleared her throat, "What happened?" She whispered as she pulled her hand away from Jonny's.

"You were being sick in the toilets and... and you fainted." Mo explained. Elliot smirked as Jac pulled a face and ripped off the blood pressure monitor.

"Right, Mo, can you go and get me a suture kit please. Oh and a local anaesthetic." Elliot said.

"Elliot, a nurse can do that." Mo pointed out.

"It's fine, i don't mind." Elliot smiled.

"Jonny can you go and get my hand bag from my locker please?" Jac asked as she handed him her keys.

"What for?"

"Painkillers." Jonny nodded and walked out.

"Jac have you got any abdominal pain or cramping? Elliot asked.

"No. Well a little, but don't tell Jonny, please, he'll freak out."

Ten minutes later, a flustered Mr T arrived on the ward. He walked up to the nurses station to find that it was empty. He knocked and opened the door to Professor Hope's and Miss Naylor's office and found that it too was empty. Then he looked round the ward, he walked past the women's toilets and saw 3 people crowding a bed in the bay opposite. He entered to find Jonny and Jac arguing.

"I've still got 4 months left! I'm not going on leave." Jac stated stubbornly. "Mo worked until, and on, her due date Jonny."

"Yes but Jac, she didn't have endometriosis did she?"

"Get out." Jac demanded but Jonny remained still, about to apologise for shouting it out especially considering Elliot didn't know. "Now." Jac shouted.

"Jac, I'm sorry please-"

"Jonny, GET OUT." Jac shouted at the top of her voice. Everyone noticed that her voice quibbled at the end and that tears were building up in her eyes. Jonny knew when it was best to avoid the ice queen, so he walked out, towards the locker room. Mo walked up besides Jac and rubbed her arm to comfort her. Elliot stood awkwardly before mumbling something and walking out.

"Right um, what's happened?" Mr T asked at the end of Jac's bed.

Hearing his voice, Jac immediately tried everything to hold back the tears in her eyes. Mo was still standing beside her and decided to explain for her.

"She was being sick in the loos, then she fainted and banged her head. She's got a little bit of abdominal pain and Jonny- the baby's dad- is a little bit worried because when she fainted, she landed on her stomach."

"Right well lets do an ultrasound shall we?" Mr T said and Jac nodded.

After several minutes of Mr T bumbling about trying to get a machine and then setting it up, he finally said "right this is going to be cold."

Jac didn't look at the screen, she simply stared ahead. Mo looked over Jac's head at the monitor.

"Jac?" Mo begun softly. "Look at the screen." Jac shook her head. "Jac your baby is fine. Look." Eventually, Jac turned her head to look at the screen. There, behind the walls of her womb, was the perfect child. The baby squirmed a little making Mo and Jac smile.

"Mo's right Miss Naylor, your baby is developing normally and there are no problems as far as I can see." Mr T explained as he look at the screen. "Would you like a copy?"

Before Jac could even answer, Mo burst in saying "Yes." Jac looked up at Mo.

"What? Jonny's going to want one isn't he?" Mo joked and grabbed the copy of the scan from Mr T who then left them to it giving Jac the all clear. Jac smirked and wiped her stomach clean. She sat up and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Mo asked.

"I just wish your stupid friend could stop saying stupid things. If he didn't, we wouldn't argue nearly as much as we do."

"Jac I admit saying take maternity leave 4 months before your due date is over the top. But from where I'm standing you've caused most of your arguments." Mo started, becoming defensive for her best friend.

"Really? name one." Jac demanded.

"How about the one when you slapped him outside of theatre?"

"I admit I started that one, but did he tell you everything that happened that day?"

"Yeah."

"Did he?"

"Yes." Mo stated.

"Right so he told you that he said any product of my womb has got a chance of being the antichrist? Did he also tell you that that morning was the day I was told I had endometriosis? No he didn't." Jac answered her own question. "Did he tell you that he said who in their right mind, would want to have a baby with me?"

"Jac I-"

"Didn't know? No you don't know so don't go having a go at me defending your so called 'innocent' friend when he's done some pretty horrible things too."

Mo was left gob smacked at some of the things he had said to her, when she was at her moment of weakness too. Mo walked out and left Jac sitting on the bed, almost crying, to find Jonny. She soon found him in the locker room.

"Has the witch calmed down yet?" Jonny joked sitting on the bench with his head in his hands.

"Jonny Mac, remember that argument you to had outside when she slapped you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Did you honestly tell me everything that happened?"

"Yeah." Jonny stated. "Why?"

"So the word 'antichrist' doesn't mean anything to you?" Jonny lifted his head up and looked Mo into the eyes. "Yeah. She told me. How could you say those things to her?"

"I was angry,"

"So was Jac, she was upset too."

"Why, because she was worried people might gossip, come on Mo you know what she's like."

"Jonny Mac, you said things about if she had children and that no one would want to have a baby with her. You said those things yeah?"

"Something along those lines yeah but-"

"No buts Jonny. You said those things on the day she was told that she had endometriosis. You said those things, when she had just been told that the chances of her ever becoming a mother had dropped so low."

Jonny's face dropped.

"Mo, I didn't know that. I swear if I'd have known,"

"Yeah well only Jac knew until about ten minutes ago. She sounds really upset about it and if she is then shes had that pain bottled inside her for months."

"Oh god." Jonny sighed as he put his head in his hands again. Mo took the scan out of her pocket and chucked it at Jonny.

"Your baby's fine by the way in case you were wondering. I'm not so sure about the mother though." Mo finished as she walked out leaving Jonny alone.

Meanwhile Jac sat on the bed. She knew she shouldn't have said those things to Mo. She was probably already blabbing to Jonny and siding with him already. She got up off of the bed, and walked towards the nurses station. Mo was walking out of the locker room and saw Jac poking about.

"Jac? What's up?"

"Where have the self-discharge forms gone?"

"We ran out, I asked Jonny to... Get some more from the store room. I'll go-"

"No I'll go and get them."

Jac got a small stack of forms and walked back to the nurses station. She signed one herself after filling in her details, placed it in the outpatients box and went to sit in her office.

Jonny looked at the scan, his child was perfect. The mother of his child however needed him. So he got up, put the scan in his pocket and looked in the bay, it was empty. He walked up to the nurses station where he found Mo.

"Mo have you seen Jac?"

"She's in her office." Mo replied, she didn't even take her eyes off of the computer screen.

"Thanks." Jonny said as he walked towards her office.

"I'm not doing it for you, it's for Jac." Mo stated angrily.

Jonny ignored that comment and gently knocked on the door.

"Wait." Jac shouted, but Jonny knew she was going to be hiding something so he burst in. Jac was getting up from the sofa, there was a blanket roughly chucked under a pillow and she was wiping her tears with a tissue.

"I said wait." Jac stated as she walked towards her desk. She sat down and crossed her legs before randomly typing on the computer.

"Well?" Jac demanded.

"I'm sorry, not just for the petty argument but for everything. Mo, told me... What you said... I'm sorry if I'd have known it was that morning then I-"

"What you wouldn't have said the things you said?"

"No. Of course I wouldn't."

"Good job you didn't know then, otherwise you would have pitied me." Jac argued.

"Please Jac, I'm so sorry I said those things and now I wish more than anything that I could take it back. Please, forgive me." Jonny pleaded.

"Whatever."

"How's your head?" Jonny asked nodding to her stitches.

"Fine,"

"How are you?"

"Just dandy." Jac replied sarcastically. "What is this 20Q?"

"I'm serious, are you alright you look a little... pale."

"I look awful Jonny you can say it, there's this little thing called morning sickness that doesn't actually stick to the mornings... It keeps me up all night." Jac admitted, her eyes were getting teary again.

"Come here." Jonny said opening his arms, "I'm sorry." He said. Jac stood up and walked into his embrace. She sobbed into his chest.

"Why don't you come round mine tonight? I can keep you company."

"No." Jac said quickly . "I mean yes, but you can come round mine."

"Right, I'll go and get my things straight after work and I'll be round yours around 5:30 okay?"

"Yeah," Jac mumbled into his chest.

**Thanks for reading, please review and let me know your thoughts :)**


End file.
